


Those Things Do Best Please Me

by woodenwashbucket



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, No editing we die like mne, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenwashbucket/pseuds/woodenwashbucket
Summary: The Batfamily doesn't let someone sit in the Batcave's med bay alone. They generally don't let people sleep alone either.Just a little bit of fluff about Jason at the start of recovering from some unspecified injury.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	Those Things Do Best Please Me

“Two of gnomes.”

“Two of dogs.”

Jason blinked at his cards, then carefully tapped the card stand over one of them. Dick grabbed it and laid it on the pile.

“Five of dogs. Nice.”

“Tt. Richard. We agreed I would manage Todd’s cards.”

“Right. Sorry, Little D,” Dick grinned.

“Tt,” Damian tisked again. “Five of cats.”

Cass silently laid down the eight of cats.

“Eight of kittens,” Tim said.

“Six of precious fluffy kittens.”

Jason smiled and tapped another card. Damian grabbed it hastily, and laid it down.

“Six of dogs. Three of dogs.”

Cass laid down the three of kittens.

Tim grabbed a card, thought a moment, and switched. “Three of mice.”

“Rude,” Dick said. He picked up the pile and set it in front of him on the edge of the bed. He tossed a card down to start a new pile. “Seven of hedgehogs.”

Jason flipped him off.

Everyone grinned or snickered. Damian put the card next to Jason’s other pile and laid down the next card he tapped.

“Twelve of cats.”

While play continued around, Jason moved his head a little and gestured at Dick.

“Ice chip?”

Jason nodded slightly. Cass and Tim were having a staring match as Cass moved her hand between her two remaining cards over and over again. Jason was concentrating more on how delicious the ice chips were.

“Last round,” Bruce said from the edge of the med bay.

“Father,” Damian protested.

“Jason needs to sleep, and so do the rest of you.” Bruce met all of their eyes in turn. Jason let out a harder breath and his siblings acquiesced.

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tim grumbled. Cass poked him in the side.

After the round, Damian swept up the cards, Dick balanced the card stand on his nose, and Cass kissed Jason’s temple.

“I’m keeping track,” Tim told Jason. “So far you and Dick are tied for losing, then me, then Damian and Cass.” Jason gave him a small thumbs up with as sarcastic a face he could make without it hurting. Tim grinned. “Night, Jason.”

Sometime later – the Batcave always had the same lighting, so without a clock he couldn’t tell how long – Jason woke up to the oxygen cannula poking the inside of his nose. He tried to move his head to re-adjust it without opening his eyes, but as he shifted he realized there were people in the room. He looked.

Damian had squished himself between Jason’s left arm and side, and was curled into the smallest ball he could manage. Tim was curled around Jason’s feet. Cass was in a chair, the top of her head smashed into Jason’s calf and looking like she might burrow under his knee at any minute. Dick was in a chair facing toward the head of the bed; his head was pillowed on one arm and the other hand was gripping Jason’s wrist, with Jason’s hand half wrapped around Dick’s wrist.

Jason lay there and breathed, feeling pleasantly warm. Feeling safe.

A shift of cloth told him there was someone else in the room. He turned his head a bit to see Bruce stand up from a laptop.

“Are you alright?” Bruce murmured, and adjusted Jason’s oxygen cannula. Jason nodded. Bruce leaned down and delicately planted a kiss on top of Jason’s head. “Back to sleep then, Jay-lad.”

Jason nodded again and closed his eyes. Back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason isn't talking because he had to get intubated and his throat hurts.  
> The game they're playing is the Simon's Cat game! It's a simple game with cute illustrations that's excellent for a group when one or more people are so tired/out of spoons/brain-fogged that thinking is a bit much to ask. The Batfam uses it when someone's awake enough to want to play but is on too much pain medication/anesthesia hangover to play something complicated.  
> The siblings all asleep on Jason's bed is inspired by a piece of art on Tumblr that I can't manage to find again - if anyone finds a link, let me know and I'll put it here!  
> EDIT: The art! Thank you to ShizuKiryuu for finding it.  
> [This is the one I was inspired by](https://nac-nic.tumblr.com/post/617164579952279552/redraw-of-that-one-drawing-i-did-a-while-back)  
> [Here is the earlier version that the artist redrew](https://nac-nic.tumblr.com/post/188913680904/the-boys-wont-leave-jays-side-after-a-mission)


End file.
